


Three Plates of Snacks and a Plant

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, pre-Arctic Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focused on the Christmas where Alex and Jamie got their guitars from their parents, and something very special from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Plates of Snacks and a Plant

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend [isthereroomforbothofus](http://isthereroomforbothofus.tumblr.com/) subtly requested me to write a little piece from a Christmas Au's post on Tumblr. She gave me three options, I picked this one (I'm not gonna spoil it!). She didn’t mention which pairing I should write it for, so I took the liberty of doing that. Sorry if my Jamex is a bit rusty, but since my original Jamex Christmas plans fell through, I felt like the least I could do is post this little story. 
> 
> This is set before the Monkeys began, and focuses on the Christmas where Alex and Jamie got their guitars from their parents, and something very special from each other. I didn't have much time to check this for spelling mistakes, so I apologize for the ones that are still present. Enjoy! Happy holidays!!

The annual Cook’s Christmas party was a tradition not a lot of people passed up on. Each year, family got together at the house of the Cook family, enjoying a cup of coffee, snacks, and a delicious dinner after. As an addition to the family that was invited to the party, Jamie Cook, Mr. and Mrs. Cook’s son, was allowed to invited his friends over.

Unfortunately, this year, only one of them was able to attend the festivities, other friends being elsewhere occupied. So, next to Jamie sat his next-door-neighbour and close friend, Alex Turner.

The boy was known to be rather bad with crowds, and today, as he was surrounded mostly by strangers, it was no different. He was gnawing at his lip and glanced around the room constantly, almost jumping up from the chair he was seated on when he was being addressed by Jamie’s family.

His saviour came in the form of Jamie’s mother.

“Jamie, love,” Mrs. Cook calls out. “Would you be a dear and take the snacks from the kitchen? I’ve already prepared them, they’re on the plates in the upper right cabinet.” She instructs the boy. “Oh, and some glasses as well, please.”

“Sure, mum,” Jamie replies reluctantly.

“Need a hand?” Alex is already standing up before he’s even finished his sentence, giving Jamie an expecting look. “Please,” the boy nearly begs, anxious to get away from the crowd.

Jamie finds himself nodding, before he even has time to consider the boy’s kind offer. A little cautious, he makes his way to the kitchen, Alex following him suit. He’s relieved to see Alex relaxing when they enter the kitchen, loosening up slightly once he and Jamie are alone.

“Upper right…” Jamie murmurs, positioning himself in front of the cabinet in question.

Alex watches as Jamie stretches to reach the cabinet above him. When he gets on his tip-toes, his shirt rides up, exposing a portion of Jamie’s abdomen. Alex eyes widen at the sight of the stipe of golden-blond hair there, before he turns his head, face flushed, focusing on the pan of soup on the stove instead.

At the same time, Jamie casts a glance to the left, checking if his mother had decorated the house in its usual decoration. His cheeks heat once he spots the ornament hanging above the door, considering if he should or shouldn’t go through with his plan.

It had all started a few weeks ago. For a longer period, Jamie had been having all these weird feelings once he was around his friend Alex. It began with getting clammy hands, or a sudden, weird stomach ache when they were together. Then, whenever Jamie spoke with Alex, he found himself stumbling over his words more and more, until at some moments, he was even stuttering. It had taken him a while to identify all these strange occurrences, until it hit him: He had a crush on Alex.

From then on, he was desperate to find out if the feeling was mutual. It was hard, however. Alex was quite a shy guy, and hard to read at that. But sometimes, Jamie found that Alex’s touches lingered, that he laughed a little harder at Jamie’s jokes, and sometimes, he caught Alex staring. It gave Jamie some hope.

And this _mistletoe_ hanging from the door frame might just be his chance to act on it.

Absentmindedly, Jamie thrusts the first of three plates towards Alex. When Alex doesn’t seem to catch on, Jamie says his name to get his attention. Once the smaller boy’s eyes meet his, they are wide and his face is red, causing Jamie to shoot him a questioning look. Alex just grabs onto the plate, pretending he doesn’t see the look Jamie throws his way.

“So,” Alex coughs, desperate for the silence to dissipate. “I got the guitar after all,” he says, referring to his Christmas present. “Did you get yours?” He puts the plate down next to him, on the kitchen counter, stretching his arms out for the next plate.

Jamie smiles wide at the boy once he’s got the second plate out of the cabinet, happy with his statement and a distraction from his thoughts. “Yeah, I did!” He exclaims. “’m glad you took my advice, Al.”

“O’course.” Alex smiles back before putting the second plate down on the counter, next to the first. “I’m really into this whole starting a band idea, if I’m honest.”

Jamie hums in reply as he pulls the last plate from the cabinet and closes it. He clears his throat before he says, “Hey, Al, could you put those plates there on the counter next to the door? I need to get a few other things, glasses and that.”

Alex nods before he carefully balances the three plates in his hands, turning his back to Jamie, who in his turn takes a deep breath. It feels like his heart is beating in his throat when he fetches some glasses from the counter and follows Alex. Once the brunet has put the plates down, he turns, nearly bumping into Jamie, who puts the glasses next to the plates.

“N-Need anything more?” Alex stutters, sounding near nervous as he looks between the glasses and Jamie repeatedly.

Jamie raises an eyebrow as he shuffles closer to Alex, suddenly feeling a bit more confident with the situation. Alex, in his place, takes a few steps back, until his back is pressed against the wall next to the door.

“Oh look,” Jamie suddenly says, pointing up. Alex follows his finger. He closes his eyes with a laugh and shakes his head when he sees the little plant dangling diagonally above their heads, on the doorframe. “How did that mistletoe get right there?” Jamie questions, voice wavering a little with nerves.

Alex sighs, still looking up. Then his eyes meet Jamie’s once more. “Well, I suppose it’s above our heads, technically. And since it’s Christmas tradition and all, d’you reckon we should, eh…?” He doesn’t finish his sentence, gesturing between them shortly before he scratches at the back of his head and shuffles his feet.

“You make it sound almost clinical,” Jamie huffs, taking a step back as his arms fall to his side with a nervous laugh. Suddenly, his shoes seem rather interesting. “I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to…”

“Jameh—”

“Christ, I’m trying to seduce you here, Al,” Jamie blurts out, cutting the younger boy off. It’s followed by another nerve-induced laugh.

“ _Seduce_ me?” Alex snorts. A giggle escapes his lips and he quickly puts his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise when he sees Jamie’s serious face.

Jamie exhales sharply at Alex’s tone. “Never mind,” he murmurs. “Clearly, I’ve made a mistake. I’m sorry if I misinterpreted things,” he adds, voice soft.

After that, Jamie allows himself another quick glance at the boy in front of him, flashing him a somewhat sad, apologetic smile. He takes a deep breath and turns on his heels, willing himself to walk away to grab a few more glasses. He gnaws at his bottom lip with a frown, going over every single encounter he'd had with Alex, trying to find where he was wrong in his interpretation of Alex’s behaviour towards him.

Suddenly, a hand closes around his, pulling him back, until he spins and bumps against Alex. Pressed together chest to chest, only inches apart, they look at each other briefly before Alex’s eyes drop to Jamie’s lips. Without a word, the brunet leans in, pressing his lips against Jamie’s.

Jamie’s eyes nearly bulge out at the unexpected turn of events, and it takes him a while to notice that, _yes_ , Alex Turner is kissing him right now, before he kisses back, closing his eyes and melting into the touch. He raises his free hand to slide it into Alex’s hair, softly brushing the locks from the other’s face, allowing himself to smile into the kiss. Then, suddenly and all too quickly, it’s over.

Alex is panting when he pulls away, and Jamie has to admit Alex looks extremely cute in this moment: lips parted, his warm breath hitting Jamie’s face, his eyes half-lidded and a bit dreamy, and his hand still grasping Jamie’s. Then, he’s speaking,

“I don’t need much seducing, Jameh. I eh,” he hesitates before finishing his sentence, “I think I’m already yours.”

Jamie’s eyes widen at that. “What?” He asks, cocking his head, unsure he’s heard the other correctly.

“I eh, I think eh...” Alex stutters, looking down and fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

“Say it again,” Jamie presses, tilting Alex’s chin up to make Alex look at him again. “Please”

Alex slumps back against the wall, before he repeats himself, almost whispering, “I’m yours.” He sounds a bit insecure about himself, still, even after all that’s just happened. He smiles faintly. “Think I always have been, too.”

“You’ve no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

Jamie can’t help but lean in to kiss the other again. He cups Alex’s face, brushing his thumbs over the younger’s prominent cheek bones. Alex responds by smiling against the blond’s lips, pulling him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. When Jamie pulls back, it’s with a grin. And when he sees Alex’s face, nearly glowing with happiness, he concludes that this might be a better Christmas present than the guitar he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com). [This](http://alexturnerers.tumblr.com/post/134931843431/blakesmilitia-im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas/) is the post with Christmas AU's, in case anyone wants to know! I picked nr. 5.


End file.
